Girls Over
Girls Over is the last episode of Infinite Stratos 2. Synopsis Ichika blocks a shot from Madoka, but is thrown due to its strength, and seeing that, Madoka goes to Chifuyu to fight her. In the train, Chifuyu orders Kanzashi to access the mainframe and stop the train, but is unable to do so. Tatenashi is still confronting Squall who restrained her using her Golden Dawn. Squall tells her that she has put a bomb on the train and tells her to stop it which she agrees about, and then Squall tightens her grip on Tatenashi who activates her Mysterious Lady which makes Squall full activate her Golden Dawn and then the both of them engages to battle. While Kanzashi is trying to stop the train, Tatenashi tells her that there's a bomb in the train and reports it to Chifuyu. Ichika stands up after regaining consciousness. Autumn attacks Cecilia and Houki and both of them evades and activates their IS units and starts confronting Autumn. Madoka finds Chifuyu, but is soon attacked, but she quickly finishes them and heads to Chifuyu who is alerted by Yamada. Laura and Charlotte asks permission to sortie, but is turned down by Chifuyu. Cecilia and Houki heads to the train while fighting Autumn who fires at them relentlessly. Squall, while fighting Tatenashi, manages to throw her into the river. Madoka reaches the train and fires a beam at it, but instantly before the beam reaches the train Ichika blocks it. Ichika confronts Madoka and then gets informed by Chifuyu that there's a bomb on the train and that there are ten minutes left before detonation. Madoka fires at Ichika relentlessly at Ichika who counterattacks at her by firing using Setsura. Kanzashi activates the locks which is why Chifuyu orders everyone to head stopping the vehicle. Cecilia and Houki successfully defeats Autumn and heads to the train while Ichika continues his battle with Madoka. Lingyin and Laura tries to stop the train while Charlotte tries to find the bomb. Kanzashi locates the bomb which is what Charlotte removed from the train, but it explodes and then while Ichika is distracted by the bomb exploding which is why Madoka fires a beam at him and gets hit and falls then Houki chases after him and catches him while Cecilia stops Madoka. Laura successfully stops the bomb from exploding using her AIC. Cecilia confronts Madoka, but is defeated by her and is almost finished by her when she fires a beam which Charlotte blocks while Laura fights Madoka. Kanzashi, Charlotte, Lingyin and Laura is fighting Madoka. Ichika wakes up and sees the White Knight, and recognizes the pilot which is his sister, but when she called for her, she quickly lifts Ichika up using his collar, and tells him that she's going to kill him, but he doesn't give up remembering his comrades who are still fighting and asks Byakushiki to give him power. Madoka still manages to survive the continuous attacks of the girls who are quickly beaten when Squall shows up. Tatenashi fires at them while Ichika charges and uses Reiraku Byakuya which makes Madoka block it, but is almost defeated, but seeing that Squall fires at Ichika which throws him to the ground. Squall orders Madoka to retreat and tells her that they already collected enough combat data. Tabane is seen with Chloe sitting and talks to her about the 'present' she sent to Chifuyu. Ichika is seen bathing in the hot springs and thinking about what happened. Chifuyu is drinking with Yamada and they too are talking about what happened that day. While Ichika is bathing the girls namely Cecilia, Houki, Charlotte, Linyin, Laura go in since the signs were reversed which makes him hide behind a rock while saying 'I'll be a rock from now on, I'll be a splendid rock.' while Tatenashi enters. Ichika faints and then floats which makes the girls scream. 'Characters (By Order of Appearance)' *Ichika Orimura *Madoka Orimura *Chifuyu Orimura *Kanzashi Sarashiki *Tatenashi Sarashiki *Squall Meusel *Yamada Maya *Autumn *Cecilia Alcott *Houki Shinonono *Laura Bodewig *Charlotte Dunois *Lingyin Huang *Tabane Shinonono 'New Characters' *Chloe Chronicle 'Quotes' Quotes will be updated when available. 'Trivia' Category:Infinite Stratos 2 Episodes